Master of blue, Servant of red
by Hartmann0987
Summary: The holy grail has been battled over many times, but this grail war is a bit unusually to say the least. This Holy grail war is truly a full out war. This shall be the biggest war that runeterra has ever seen. Rumble will have his work cut out for him, for he must learn how to use magic and stay alive, while also battling with the affairs of the heart.(this is m/m,no like, no read)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(hi, guys so this is my first work, any feed back would be good. Please keep in mind my spelling isn't the best, and I don't know if I got the personality of the servants right. Like I said any feed back would be good. okay enjoy^^)

It was morning, and Rumble was heading for his workshop, which rarely ever got any business, he come to his workshop and it was covered in graffiti. " sigh… again? Some people never change." Rumble said not happy that he had more work to do. He made his way to his grudge and to his dismay he found that the place was a wreck, and there was this weird circle with strange markings in it.  
"Are you kidding me? What the hell is this?" Rumble was more than just a little annoyed  
He went ahead and got a rag and a bucket of water to try and wash it out, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come out  
" Oh come on, what is this stuff anyway?" Rumble said very frustrated  
After some more furious scrubbing and man's voice is heard from the shadows " So this is the next site for the next master? Not much of one if you ask me." but before Rumble could react, something slashed his shoulder all the way down to his arm " AAAH!" Rumble fell back grasping his arm. Rumble looked around and saw a human in blue armor, and holding a red lance.  
"What the- How did a human get into Bandle?"  
"Hey, sorry about this pal. I'm just doing what my master told me to do, so no hard feels, right?"

the strange man said. Rumble was really bleeding out, some of his blood got on the circle. It hurt to say the least, Rumble could barely move it. No way he could plot tristy with his arm like this, the only thing he could do is run. Rumble bolted for the exit, but the strange man dash in front of him " he's… so fast" than Rumble received a blow in the stomach when the strange man kicked him, which sent Rumble flying back into the circle.  
"ACK!" the impact was so forceful that Rumble actually coughed up a little blood  
"Tsk,tsk,tsk, trying to run away. Come on face me like a man!" the strange man walked forward slowly, than he stopped, and had a look that was almost like he really didn't want to do this  
" oh maaaaan, I hate killing someone who's so helpless, and what makes it worse, I don't think you not that bad of a guy are you?"  
Rumble was very confused on what the other was saying, He tried to sit up, but quickly found that he couldn't, only managing to left his head up. That kick might have broken a few rib. Everything hurt to move. It didn't help that Rumble was bleeding out of his left arm, if this intruder didn't kill him the blood lose will.  
"Wha-what are you … t-talking abo-" Rumble was interrupted when the intruder suddenly appeared standing over Rumble, with the man's lance pointing down at Rumble. The blade of the lance was just inches away for Rumble's chest.  
"Look, I really don't want to do this. I'm only doing what my master ordered, nothing personal… and please... forgive me..."  
Rumble knew he wasn't going to make it out of this alive, but he didn't want to die here, not in his own workshop. Plus Rumble didn't get to tell "him" how he really felt yet. Rumble wasn't going to allow it, he was going to live. Just before the intruder could impale Rumble with his lance, Rumble heard a female voice call to him.  
" _**hmph, so you still have a strong will To live? Indeed, you are good man, a man that deserves to live!**_ "  
Than the circle that Rumble was on, started to glow a bright gold and red color, and the blood that fell onto the circle turned into rose petals and flow up into the air.  
" what? Damn!" The intruder said as he jumped away  
Rumble's wounds began to heal, now Rumble could sit up right, in fact, Rumble felt good as new, like all that occured never happened. Rumble looked at his left arm where the intruder slashed, it was completely healed, but in it's place was symbols of red gears going all the way up Rumble's arm.  
" What is this!?" Rumble said trying to rub off the markings, Rumble was so confused on what was going on, he had no idea what was happening, everything was moving so fast it was hard to process it all. As Rumble still trying to figure things out, a blast of red and golden light come from the middle of the circle.  
"Well,... master isn't going to be to happy about this. Guess that's my cue." The intruder said slowly making his way to the exit  
" _**Hold it right there lancer!**_ " the same female voice that Rumble heard earlier, was now coming from the pillar of light.  
"Hmm? Uh oh I'm in trouble now." The intruder jokingly said, the pillar of light faded and in it places was a young woman with blond hair, blue eyes, a beautiful red dress, and a bright red sword, she also had this cocky smile on her face  
" what?! Another human in Bandle?!" Rumble said  
"You think I would let something like this go unpunished? If so, you are greatly mistaken" the woman said pointing her sword at lancer.  
Lancer put his lance over his shoulder, turned his head back at saber with a smirk on his face, than disappeared.  
"Nah, I'm good Saber, I didn't really plan on getting into a fight with another servant. Sorry to disappoint, besides master is calling me, not much I can do about that." Lancer said from the shadows before retreating.  
Saiber lowered her blade and said "hmph, coward." Saber than turned to Rumble. Rumble tenses up when she did so, was she going to attack him like the man before her? Rumble quickly stood up ready to make a break for his mech, but that warm smile on her face said "I mean you no harm." maybe Rumble was wrong, but he was still on guard. Saber looked Rumble straight in the face and said  
"Now, I ask of you, Are you worthy of being my master?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **okay, so** **here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it^^. A little warning though, this chapter gets a little dark.**

Master? What was this woman talking about? Rumble had trouble understanding what was happening. First some intruder with a red lance tries to kill him and now this woman is asking if he is worthy of being her master, whatever that means.  
" I see that you are confused." saber said. Rumble jumped a bit when she spoke, Rumble's nerves were still on edge. The woman giggled when Rumble jumped " hahaha, forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you mast-" The woman paused, crossed her arms, closed her eye, and thought for a moment.  
" hmm?, what are you…" Rumble said trying to figure out what she was doing, Rumble tried to get closer. Maybe she decided he wasn't worthy after all and now wants to kill him, Rumble really didn't trust humans all that well, and he wasn't going to start now.  
saber than raised her head, hands, and her voice, which made Rumble jump once again and fall back, flat on his butt.  
"PERFORMER!"  
"Wha-what?!" Rumble said  
"Performer! That is what I shall call you" saber was now pointing at Rumble with a big smile on her face  
"Hmph, indeed a name truly befitting for my master." She was acting like this was all some kind of performance, the way she was moving her hands, and the way she was speaking was evident. Rumble thought she was insane, he was going to tell to get out, but she spoke up before he could.  
" now than performer, I shall explain the events that have occured and event's that are to follow, and why you should be honored to be apart of it all." saber kneeled down and placed her hands on her lap and smiled brightly at Rumble. Rumble wanted to kick her out, but an explanation would be nice, so he stayed quiet and listened  
" You! My wonderous Performer, are among the many masters that are participating in the holy grail war!"  
"The holy.. What?" If rumble wasn't confused before he was before, he was now.  
"The holy grail war! Where both masters, and servants battle for the holy grail! And whoever wins will receive a wish from the holy grail!" saber raised both of her hands once again and got all excited  
"Oh is it not wonderful, my Performer? The thrill of battle, the glory and honor you will bring to your city, all for the holy grail!" This time Rumble with sure she was insane  
"Don't you see Performer? The holy grail recognizes your talent, and has chosen you to be my master!"  
Rumble heard enough, he wanted no part in this "holy grail war"  
" Look, I'm not your master, now ge-"  
"Oh, but you are!" She got right into rumble's face when she said that, which cause Rumble to fall back.  
"Ah!"  
"Oh, forgive me Performer."  
"Grr, look! What makes you think I'm your master?" Rumble said as he stood up  
" The command seals on your left arm. They are proof that I am you servant, and that you are my master."  
Rumble quickly looked at his left arm, he had completely forgot about the red markings on his left arm.  
"See, these command seals are… huh… HUUUUUH!?" She then grabbed Rumble's left arm and pulled him towards her and got a good look.  
"hey!"  
saber looked very surprised " P-p-p-PERFORMER!"  
"w-What!?"  
" Y-Your command seals!"  
"What about them!?"  
saber paused for a moment before speaking again.  
"Why do you have so many!? You're only supposed to have three! You have Eight!"  
She then looked at Rumble in his face, she beaming excitement and happiness, that smile on her face with proof of that. She let go of Rumble and stood up.  
"Yes indeed, truly a wondrous master I have. I swear to you my performer, I will bring you glory to the battle to come." Rumble doesn't even know who she is, but she giving him her undying loyalty? Rumble didn't like this one bit. Than Rumble heard someone come into his shop, he didn't want to have to deal with customers right now, but he didn't have much of a choice.  
"Look just stay here for now."  
" as you wish performer."  
Rumble rolled his eyes and made his way to the front of the shop, but froze when he saw the yordle leaning on the counter, this yordle had white fur, was wearing a grey hoodie, black jeans, and had this unsettling grin on his face.  
"Hey there… rumbee~"  
"Vence… What… what are you-"  
"Doing back? Isn't it obvious? I came to see you. I miiiiiisssed yoooou~" Vence said as he jumped other the counter and came closer to Rumble. Rumble tried to back away, but ended up hitting the wall behind him.  
"Stay away from me!" Rumble said, it was clear that Rumble was terrified, it could be heard in his voice.  
"And what if I don't huh? What will you do?..." Vence than picked rumble up by his one of his ears, and grabbed Rumble's throat with his other hand, struggling him, and squeezing hard, making sure it hurt.  
"HUH RANT!? WHAT WILL YOU DO!?" vence said with a twisted grin  
Rumble could barely breathe much less speak, Rumble was trying desperately to pull Vence's hand anyway from his throat, but to no avail.  
"s...to..p." Rumble was petrified, he thought he had seen the last of Vence. This yordle was the core of all his suffering from his past. Vence has taken so much from him, Rumble hated him, but was terrified of him at the sametime.  
"Huh? What was that runt?" Rumble felt like he was about to pass out from the lack of air reaching his lungs, it hurt, it hurt a lot Rumble's sight was starting to blur. Rumble wanted it to stop, but no amount of begging was going to stop this monster. There was just something about vence that would make you give up all hope. Rumble was just about to lose conscience when…  
"Release my Performer."

Rumble could hear Saber's voice to the left of him, but couldn't get a good look at her and his vision was still very blurry. This was bad, this was very bad, vence now know that Rumble has a human in his workshop.  
" and if I don't? What are going to-"  
Saber held her blade up to vence's throat  
"I will not ask you again! Now Release my Performer!" the anger in saber's voice was surprising to Rumble, this woman truly cared for his safety. Rumble never thought a human could care for a yordle.  
Vence thought for a bit than said  
"fine , all yours~" vence said as he dropped rumble. Rumble fell on all fours gasping for air.  
"Now leave" saber said still pointing her sword at vence  
"Oooh, scary, I'm gone, I'm gone." Vence jumped over the counter again and made his way out.  
" see you around, Rumbee hahaha" than he left, and as soon as he did, saber ran to Rumble's side  
"Performer! Are you alright? Take deep slow breaths." Rumble did as he was told. He turned and got a good look at saber, and was confused on what he saw. His eyesight was still a little blurry, so he wasn't sure about what he saw, but he could have sworn that saber looked like a yordle. Saber must has noticed the confused look on Rumble's face, because she gave Rumble a look of confidence and a warm smile.  
"Surprised? I thought it would be problematic if a human was seen in bandle, So I turn myself into a yordle. It only one of the many talents that I possess."  
Well that's one problem solved. Rumble's neck and ear still hurt, but at least that ordeal was over, but Rumble know all too well, with vence back in Bandle it won't stay over for long, but if it wasn't for saber Rumble may not be here right now.  
"Hey listen, thank you miss…?"  
"OH!" Saber stood up  
" forgive me performer, it completely crossed my mind that I have not yet properly introduce myself." Saber turn back into her human form and bowed and was acting ladylike.  
"I am Nero Claudius, the fifth emperor of Rome, and your loyal servant saber. I shall always be be by your side, I shall be all the good in the world, I shall bring you glory, I shall bring you honor, and I shall bring you victory!"  
This woman really thinks highly of Rumble. Rumble thought to himself 'maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
 **Hey again! Here is chapter three, although not much happens in this chapter, so sorry about that... Also I would like to know if any of you are enjoying my story. Any feedback would be wonderful.**

Two weeks had past after the ordeal with Vence. Rumble hasn't seen him since, too much of Rumble's relief. Saber has been helping Rumble around his shop, doing some deliveries here and there, in her yordle form of course. Saber has caught the eye's of a few male yordles, some have even started to viste Rumble's shop just to see saber. Over the past two weeks Rumble has started to know more and more about saber, like how a human learned the yordle language. She explained that the holy grail has given her prior knowledge of Bandle city, and Runeterra, Which to Rumble's surprised, she wasn't from Runeterra, she was from a world called "Earth". This "Earth" is where she ruled her kingdom, Rome. Saber also explained that not all of the masters have been selected yet, so they had time. Until than, Saber has offered her services in otherways. Today Rumble was just going to work on tristy, and maybe add a few upgrades, so he was in the grudge most of the day, that was until Saber called for him.  
"Performer!"  
"Yeah, what is it?  
"A customer would like to talk to you."  
" sigh, fine I'll be there in a sec." Rumble thought it was probably just another guy wondering how someone like him got someone like saber to work for him, but to his surprise, he saw someone that he thought he wouldn't see for a long time, it was ziggs  
"Hehehe, long time no see buddy."  
"H...hey." Rumble said with a smile on his face.  
"H-hey? I haven't seen ya for gods know how long, and that's all you gotta say?" Ziggs gave a light giggle  
"Hehe, yeah sorry" Truth be told Rumble wanted to hug Ziggs and never let go, he thought he wouldn't see him again, especial since the last time they saw each it didn't end well.  
"So Performer, are you going to introduce me." Saber said with a big smile on her face. Rumble almost forgot about saber. It would be bad if Ziggs found out if saber was human, Rumble wouldn't know how to explain it, hell he barely understood it the first time. So Rumble tried to play it off has best he could.  
"O-oh um, Saber this is Ziggs, we've been friends for a long time now." Rumble said  
"Oh, I see, well ziggs it's very nice to meet you." Saber said as she gave him a slight bow  
"Yeah, likewise" Ziggs said shooting her a finger gun. Saber smiled at that greeting. That went better than Rumble thought it would be.  
"Now than, I shall make my leave, Performer I will be in the back if you need me." Saber than made her way too the back of the shop.  
"Performer?" Ziggs said with a slight grin on his face  
"y-yeah , that's um, just a uh, nickname she's given me. Anyway, what are you doing back? Not that not glad to see you." Rumble said, Ziggs didn't know it, but it made Rumble very happy that Ziggs was here.  
"Ah, I got a little homesick, so I'm staying in Bandle for a while, but I need to a place to stay, So I was wondering if I could crash at you place?"  
"Yeah sure! I don't see why not." Rumble become more delighted by the minute, not only was his best friend back in town, but he would be staying at his place, maybe than Rumble could tell him how he really feels.  
" I'm going to have make some room though, Saber is also staying with me so-"  
"Oh ho, Rumble you sly dog~"  
"Relax, it's not like that."  
"Oh, I'm sure it's not~ hehehe"  
Rumble rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.  
"Anyways" Ziggs continued "I was thinking, maybe we could hang out tonight, like old times." Ziggs had that famous smile on his face that he was known for. Rumble couldn't say no to that face.  
"Why wait? Why not go now and makeup for lost time? I'll ask saber to close up shop for the day." Rumble said with a smile  
" you sure about that buddy?"  
"Yup! Just have to tell saber to close up and head home."  
" You mean, back to your place lover boy~"  
"Ziggs stop, it's not like that."  
"Hehehe, whatever you say buddy~" Rumble rolled his eyes once again and said " you're such a goofball" Than he made his way to the back of the workshop to tell Saber to close the shop for the day  
"The best goofball you know!" Ziggs shouted from the front of the shop, Rumble laughed slightly, and shook his head a little. Gods, Rumble really missed having Ziggs around. Rumble entered the back of the shop and was greeted to a smiling Saber, there was some kind of sparkle in her eyes.  
"W-what?" Rumble said confused about saber's weird behavior  
"Performer! you never told me you had a lover!" Rumble just blushed, massively. Who just goes out and says something like that?  
" Oh? Am I mistaken?"  
"Y-yeah, by a mile. It's not like that at all!" Rumble was extremely fluster, Saber really caught him off guard with that comment.  
" but you looked so happy when you saw him, and he looked so happy when he saw you."  
" h-he did?" was ziggs really that happy to see rumble?  
"Oh yes! I don't know why else he would have that big smile on his face."  
Rumble sighed than said " he always has that smile on his face."  
Saber turned than said "I see..." Rumble could tell that saber didn't really agree with him. Saber turned back around and said.  
"Anyway Performer, I will close up the shop and head back."  
"Oh! Great!"  
"Hmph indeed, I know the wants and needs of my Performer, otherways how else can I call myself a proper servant."  
"Right…a servant." Rumble looked at his command seal on his left arm. Rumble had almost forgotten that saber, or nero, was some kind of servant to him. Rumble didn't want to pull Ziggs into this "holy grail war" business. If possible, he would rather avoid it altogether, but seeing how someone tried to kill him in order to stop him from becoming a "master", he knew that wasn't going to happen.  
"Hm? Performer?"  
"Huh? Oh! um, I'll just... be heading out with ziggs now." Rumble said as he walked out  
"Oh! but Performer before you go…"  
"Hm? What is it?" Saber's face became more serious.  
"If lancer happens to show up again, or another servant. use a command spell to summon me, and I'll be right there by your side."  
"Yeah yeah, sure whatever." Rumble really didn't want to talk anymore on the topic, Saber sensed that and let him go. Rumble went back to the front of the shop to find a very impatient ziggs waiting for him.  
" What took you so looooong?"  
"I wasn't gone that long, you can be so impatient sometimes, you know Ziggs?"  
"Impatient? I'm not impatient." Rumble rolled his eyes and laughed slightly  
"Anyway, ready to go?"  
"Ready when you are little buddy!"  
"Don't call me little."  
"Hehehe, sorry" Ziggs and Rumble than made their way out of the workshop, and walked down the street.  
" so, when did you get the tattoos?" Ziggs said while pointing at Rumble's command seals.  
" O-oh! Um, I um… got them a while ago."  
"Well they look good!"  
"Heheh, thanks… anyway, what's the plan?"  
"Well, I was hoping you could help me find something in my old workshop."  
"Yeah sure, I can do that."  
"Great! Thanks, means a lot buddy!"  
"No problem, I'm happy to help." Rumble said with a smile on his face. This isn't exactly what Rumble had in mind, but if it's time with Ziggs, it wasn't all that bad. It was a while before they made it to Ziggs's old workshop, but when they got there, too Ziggs's dismay, the place was a wreck.  
"What Happened!?" Ziggs said  
Rumble pat Ziggs on the back and said "sorry man."  
"Sorry for what? Not like you did this…"  
" I know, but still"  
" well, thanks I guess." Ziggs let out a sigh " I don't even want to know what the inside looks like."  
Than they both made their way inside of Ziggs's old shop, and Rumble teased up when he saw a white circle with strange markings.

 **Hey guys, so that was chapter three. A servant summoning seal was found in Ziggs's old workshop! I wonder what that mean.  
Again, I would love to know if any of you are enjoying my story, any feedback would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi, so here is chapter 4! I hope you guys will enjoy it! And again, any feedback would be great, and I would like know if you guys enjoy reading my story. Please I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Now please enjoy.**

"Ziggs, we need to leave." Rumble said with a bit of fear in his voice. Rumble tried to figure out why that same circle, which first appeared in his workshop, was now in Ziggs's. The last time Rumble come across one of these, he almost lost his life. Was the same about to happen to Ziggs? Rumble wasn't going to take that chance.  
"What? Why?" Ziggs said, but rumble didn't answer, instead he grabbed Ziggs's hand and made a break of the exit.  
"H-hey, Rumble, what's going-" Ziggs was interrupted when long black tentacles blocked the entrance of Ziggs's shop.  
"Euh! Gross! What is this stuff!?" Rumble said disgusted at the sight.  
"Ew" Ziggs said also repulsed by what he saw. Before Ziggs could comment on it any further, one of the tentacles grabbed Ziggs and throw him across the room.  
"WAAH!"  
"ZIGGS!"  
"Ow… I'm okay" Ziggs said as he stood up, Rumble was relieved that Ziggs was okay, but that relief soon turn into dismay when a man just appeared out of nowhere behind Ziggs. This man had a very odd appearance, his eyes were both looking in different directions, his skin was pale, and he was holding a book, it looked like the cover was made out of human skin. Ziggs didn't seem to notice the man standing behind him. Before Rumble could say anything the strange man spoke.  
" Greetings master of the servant saber!" the man's voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.  
Ziggs quickly turned his head and saw the strange man, Ziggs was very surprised to say the least.  
" Whoa! what wait!? What's a human doing in Bandle!? Just who are you anyway!?"  
The strange man looked at Ziggs and bend down to look at him in the face, this made Ziggs a little uneasy.  
"Um…"  
"Who am I you ask? Who am I!? I am he who has forsaken god, for god has forsaken him! I am he who defiles! He who ruins! HE WHO MURDERS WITHOUT END! ….but you may call me caster little one."  
" uuuuuuuuuuuh…"  
Rumble was just as confused as Ziggs, and he thought saber was hard to follow, but regardless it was obvious that caster was a servant. Rumble needed to summon Saber and fast, but he had no idea how these damn command seals work, does he just hold out his arm and call for saber? It was worth a shot. Rumble held out his arm, but before he could call for saber, one of the tentacles that were blocking the exit, slammed Rumble into the ground.  
"ACK!"

"RUMBLE!" Ziggs tried to run to Rumble's aid, but before he could, Caster grabbed him by his head and picked him up.  
"Hey! Let me go!"  
" I must ask you not to interfere little one. My master has instructed me to make the blue one suffer. Although, he did tell me not to kill, which is most unfortunate. His blood would have looked beautiful on these walls."  
The only word that Rumble could think to describe Caster was sick. Rumble needed to summon Saber NOW. Rumble tried it again, but before Rumble could do anything. Caster opened his book and leaked this black ooze, and black a long black tentacle, covered in spikes, came out of put of it. It lashed around for a few moments before digging into Ziggs shoulder.  
"AHHH!"  
"ZIGGS!" the pain on Ziggs's face became more visible as the tentacle dug deeper and deeper into his shoulder, some of Ziggs's blood landed on the circle.  
"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!"  
"And why, pray tell, would I do that? After all, seeing the suffering of the one you care for the most is... THE GREATEST SUFFERING ONE COULD EVER KNOW!" Rumble hated seeing Ziggs like this. He needed this to stop this, he needed to summon Saber. Rumble tried raising his left hand once again, but one of the tentacles behind him, wrapped around his throat and picked him up off the ground. It was straggling him. This felt all too familiar.  
"RUM- AAAH!"  
"Z..ig..gs.." Rumble was almost sure he know who Caster's master was, but before he could deal with that later, right now he needed to get him and Ziggs out of this, but he didn't know how, but than.  
" _ **Performer? I sense that you are in danger. Why have you not used a command spell to summon me?"  
**_ Rumble could hear Saber's voice in his head, he was thankful, now he could call for Saber's help.  
"S..ab..e.r"  
" _ **Performer!? PERFORMER!? Hold on, I'll be right there! Please hang in there until I get there Performer!"  
**_ Saber was on her way, much to Rumble's relief. Rumble and Ziggs just needed to hold out until then. Rumble felt his throat get tighter and tighter, Rumble struggled trying to break free from Caster's grasp. Rumble started to panic, it hurt so much. Rumble could use his voice at all now. He thrashed and pulled at the tentacle wrapped around his throat, but to no avail.  
" You called for Saber didn't you?"  
This isn't good Rumble was caught red handed, and at the mercy of Caster.  
"You know my master told me not to kill you… BUT THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT, THE OF A SPLENDID IDEA IT IS!"  
" RUMBLE! NO, STOP!" ZIggs had to do something, he wasn't just going to watch this and let it happen, So Ziggs bite Caster's middle and index finger as hard as he could.  
"Owowowow, let go you filthy little creature! You are nothing, but a worm!" Caster tore Ziggs away from the tentacle buried in Ziggs's shoulder, than he throw Ziggs at the edge of the circle. More of Ziggs's blood spilled onto the it. Rumble was about to lose consciousness.  
"Hang in there buddy, I'll get you out of these!" ZIggs said grasping his right shoulder. Ziggs could barely move his did more damage than Ziggs thought.  
" and how exactly, would you do that? With that useless arm of yours?" Caster was mocking Ziggs at this point.  
" I am NOT going to let you hurt my friend! Even if it takes me everything I have, I will stop you!"  
This was the last thing Rumble wanted, he didn't want Ziggs to be caught up in all this, but it was to late now. Caster's book flew open once again, but before Caster could do anything, the circle that stained with Ziggs's blood began to glow, and just like with Rumble, all of Ziggs's wounds started to heal.  
"Whoa, what wait-"  
A pillar of light than shot out of the middle of the circle.  
" **Now that's what I like to hear!** "  
"What!? Who are yo-" Caster was interrupted by a gunshot, and then Caster's book went flying. It was clear whoever was in the pillar of light was the one who took the shot. As soon as the book flew out of Caster's hands, all of his creations disappeared and Rumble was freed. Rumble fell to the ground, but he wasn't moving. Ziggs quickly ran to Rumble's aid.  
"Rumble!? RUMBLE!?" Ziggs leaned down and placed his ear on Rumble's chest listening for a heart beat, to Ziggs relief, Rumble still had one.  
"Performer!"  
Saber come ran through the entrance of Ziggs's shop, sword in hand, she quickly change into her human form and ran to Rumble's side.  
"Oh Saber good yo- WHOA WHAT!? Saber, you're human!?"  
"Indeed, I am. How is my Performer? Is he breathing?"  
"Yeah, he has a heartbeat, but how are you-"  
"Good! That's all I need to hear."  
Saber stood up and pointed her sword at Caster.  
" Caster! I will not allow something like this to go unpunished! Now prepare yourself!"  
" **As fierce as ever I see.** "  
Saber lowered her weapon and gazed at the pillar of light.  
" Thatvoice...you're!"  
The pillar of light vanished and in its place was a woman with a scar across her face, she had crimson pink hair, and she was wearing a captain's uniform, she also had two pistol's in her hands, which she proceeded to shoot at Caster's feet, which made Caster fall over.  
" That's right sweetheart, I'm back! Captain Francis Drake! King of storms! King of Ghosts! I am the woman who connected the world!"  
Drake then pointed one of her pistol's at Ziggs.  
"YOU!"  
Ziggs raised both of his hands and said  
"AH! WHAT!?"  
"I ask of you, are you worth of being my master?"

 **Well, there you guys go, there is chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it! Again any feedback is welcome and I would like to know if any of you are enjoying my story, I would really like to know. Well until next time, bye for now^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
 **Okay so here is chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, any feedback would be nice. Sorry this took so long...  
**

Rumble woke up on his bed in his room, his neck felt very sore. Rumble rubbed the side of his neck as he remembered what happened to him and Ziggs. Then it hit him, Ziggs! Just before Rumble blacked out, he remembered Caster throwing Ziggs, and Ziggs was really bleeding out. Rumble sat up and was ready to jump out of bed, but stopped when he saw Ziggs in bed with him. Rumble was relieved that Ziggs was fine, but what was he doing in Rumble's bed? Rumble had a deep shade of red on his face when he realized Ziggs was in bed with him. Although Ziggs didn't have the covers on him like Rumble, and he was laying at the foot of the bed with his feet dangling off the edge. Rumble thought he might have been watching over him or something, and fell asleep. Rumble just watched him sleep, watching him as his chest moved up and down from his breathing. Ziggs looked very peaceful like that, he looked at ease. Rumble remembered the big fight they had just before Ziggs left for Plitover, he said some pretty awful to Ziggs, hell he even punched Ziggs and told him to "never come back, if you know what's good for you." Looking back on it now, Rumble deeply regrets it, he wishes he could take it all back, everything he said, everything he did, all the pain he caused Ziggs that day. Rumble did so many horrible things to him that day, but yet here he was protecting Rumble from everything trying to hurt, just like with the bullies back when they were kids.  
"Ziggs…" Rumble placed his hand on Ziggs's cheek and rubbed it slightly.  
"I'm sorry…but why? Why did you choose **now** to come back? I'm glad you did, but why? ... Gods, I missed you… I really missed you." Rumble was about to pull his hand away when he felt Ziggs grab onto it with his hand. Rumble jumped, did Ziggs hear everything that Rumble said?  
"I come back to see you… I missed you too." Ziggs's grip got tighter around Rumble's hand, as if he didn't want Rumble to pull away.  
"Ziggs I-I-"  
"I was afraid that I destroyed something good in my life… I was afraid you hated me."  
Rumble could see the pain on Ziggs's face. Rumble truly did hurt Ziggs, Rumble wanted to say he was sorry and that he wanted too take it all back, but all that come out was.  
"I thought **you** hated **me**! I thought I ruined any chance of seeing you again! I thought I ruined everything between us! For god's sake Ziggs, I hit you and told you too never come back! How do you not hate me after that!?" There were tears on Rumble's face. Ziggs sat up and got close to Rumble, still holding his hand.  
"Hey hey hey, Rumble calm down, I could never hate you."

" and why's that!?" Rumble was still very upset.  
" because ...of this." Ziggs then pressed his lips against Rumble's, Rumble's eyes widen as Ziggs did so. Rumble almost couldn't believe it, Ziggs was kissing him, and Rumble was enjoying it. Rumble loved Ziggs, He just never knew he felt the same way. Ziggs didn't know it, but Rumble wanted to do this to him for the longest time. Rumble kissed Ziggs back, Ziggs was surprised, but glad that Rumble felt the same way. The kiss lasted a while longer, before Ziggs pulled away.  
"Z-Ziggs I-I-" Even though Rumble kissed him back, he was still speechless.  
" See? I could never hate you… because I… I..." Rumble knew what Ziggs was going to say. Rumble felt the same way about him for the longest time. Rumble could see that Ziggs was having trouble getting it out, but it was clear what he was trying to say. You would think he would have an easier time after kissing Rumble like that, but perhaps not, So Rumble said what Ziggs couldn't. Rumble looked Ziggs straight in the face and said  
" I love you."  
This time it was Ziggs who was left speechless, he even had a little blush on his face.

" I've felt that way for a long time now Ziggs, even after you left for Plitover. I loved you then, and I love you now, I just...was afraid that you didn't feel the same, and that you would reject me...or think I was gross." Rumble looked away from Ziggs in shame. Ziggs placed his hand on Rumble's cheek and said.  
" hey, I could never think that, I love you too much for that."  
That made Rumble happy to hear that. Ziggs went in for another kiss, but before he could…  
"Performer! You're awake! Excellent, now we can- Oh may~! Performer, excuse the intrusion.~"

Saber come bursting through Rumble's door. Both Ziggs and Rumble quickly jumped off of each other. Rumble was embarrassed, but Ziggs was a little annoyed.  
" Hey, Saber! it's called knocking, give it a try sometime."  
"Oh, my apologies. I just Wanted to see if my Performer was well again."  
"Hey uh, Saber this isn't what it looks like..." Rumble said, Ziggs just looked at Rumble. It was obvious that Rumble didn't want anyone to know he like guys  
"Oh worry not Performer! It is only naturally to have such desires. After all I have such desires about women, but don't get me wrong, handsome man are nice, but pretty girls are even better~" Rumble didn't know how to respond to that last part, Saber was so open about who she likes, it almost made Rumble envious. Saber smiled at him warmly, that another thing that Rumble was envious about, She always seemed so happy, not a care in the world.  
"So performer? What should we do about rider?"  
"Rider?"  
"Oh um…" Ziggs showed Rumble his arm, Rumble was surprised and upset to find command seals going up Ziggs' arm. Rumble counted five in total. Ziggs really was involved in this now  
"I've kinda been filled in on what's going on… with the whole war thing, and "servants from other worlds" and... stuff" Ziggs said  
"Oh… I see" Rumble said does this mean rumble has to fight Ziggs now? Rumble doesn't want to hurt Ziggs again.  
"Yeah, I think she said you name was-"  
"NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ziggs was interrupted by rider screaming her lungs out, and busting through the door. She stormed her way to Ziggs and got all up in his face, this unsettled Ziggs to say the least.  
"It's bad enough that you're all buddy buddy with the little fuzz ball."  
"Little!?" Rumble snapped, Rider than pointed a gun at Rumble and said  
"Shut it you little blue rat!" Rumble, not having much of a choice did just that.  
Rider turned her attention back to Ziggs and said  
"Don't even think about revealing my true name to these landlubbers. You may be my master, but don't think for one second I won't blow your fucking brains out underst-"  
" Her name is captain Francis Drake, the king of storms, and the king of ghost." Saber said with that some smile on her face and her sword pointed at Rider's back just inches away.  
"Remember Rider, I've bested you before and I'll be more than happy to do it again, but for now why not let our masters rest the night? Today was quite an event for them, So let's leave them be, Okay?"  
Rider thought for a moment than said " Okay, okay, I know when I'm beat. You can be a real royal ass you know that?" Rider lowered her gun and backed away from Ziggs  
"Now let's be on our way." Saber said  
"Fine fine," Rider made her way to the doorway, Saber so followed  
"Oh and performer."  
"Uh yeah?"  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do~" Saber winked than closed the door  
Rumble just blushed, before Rumble could say anything, Ziggs jumped on top of Rumble as so as Saber closed the door.  
" heheheh, well hey there handsome.~" Well Ziggs didn't take long to get back to into it.

"I-I-I um… Oh come here you!" Rumble pulled Ziggs into another kiss, but this time it was more deep I was clear that these two had a fun night planed

 **Okay, there's chapter 5^^ I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, I plan on being more active don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Okay, Chapter six is here, I'm going to be honest with you guys. I was going to drop this story but after hearing from you guys I want to continue and please, any feedback would welcomed ^^ Now please enjoy  
**  
Rumble wake up with Ziggs next to him, it was morning and it was still a little early for Rumble's liking It had to be about six or seven o'clock AM, Rumble still needed to open up his shop, but still he never like waking up this early in the morning. Rumble remembered a little of the conversion they had and the events that followed which made Rumble blush a bit. They didn't do anything like "that", but Ziggs was very handsy, VERY handsy, hell when Rumble woke up this morning he found Ziggs' arms and legs wrapped all around him, which made Rumble blush even more.  
"Z-Ziggs!" Rumble tried to get Ziggs' grasp, but only manage to get his right arm free.  
"Hmmm, five more minutes…" Ziggs moved on top of Rumble, smothering him "Ziggs! Get Off!"  
But Ziggs was already fell back asleep. After some struggling to break free from Ziggs' hold , Rumble just gave up after a while. Honestly, it wasn't so bad being close this to Ziggs like this. Rumble thought it would be a good idea to go back asleep for a bit, since there wasn't much else he can do. Rumble wrapped his arm around Ziggs, closed his eyes and tried to go back asleep, but then he felt Ziggs' hand move down his back.  
"Hehehe" Ziggs wasn't asleep at all! But what was he doing? Rumble than felt Ziggs' lips on his neck, which made Rumble gasp. " Z-Ziggs~" A few moans escaped Rumble's mouth. Ziggs was kissing his neck, mixed with a little bit of biting. " Ziggs...Ziggs wait" Ziggs stopped and looked at Rumble.  
" yeeeees~?" Ziggs said with a playful tone in his voice, Ziggs was really bring on the charm for this one.  
"Let's... hold off on that... for now, okay?"  
"Oh, yeah sure. I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself huh?"  
"Yeah I guess heh, but don't worry about it. I was actually enjoying it, but I don't want this to go so fast. You know what I mean right?"  
Ziggs smiled at Rumble, kissed him on the forehand and said " Yeah, I understand babe."  
Rumble blushed a bit when Ziggs called him babe. This made Rumble really happy, he really loved Ziggs, he loved him so much. The fact that they were finally together after being apart for so long, was more than a little overwhelming, but that wasn't a bad thing, Rumble finally wasn't alone, sure he had Tristana, but she was always busy on mission and would rarely stopped by to say hi, honestly though, it was those rare visits is what could Rumble sane, every yordle knows what happens to one of their own are left alone for too long.  
"I guess I better make this fast than~." Ziggs said  
"What are you talking abo- HEY!" Ziggs' hand made a beeline for Rumble's butt and gave it a good squeeze.  
"Heheheh, soooorry~, but it's not my fault you have a soft butt~"  
"Oh you jerk!"  
"You know you love me~" that much was clear. Rumble couldn't be mad at Ziggs for long. Rumble just rolled his eyes and smile then said.  
"Yeah, I guess I do huh? I really am one lucky guy~" Ziggs gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Ziggs maybe a crazy little pyro maniac, but he was sweet, and cared for others lifes, if he knew one of his bombs would kill someone, outside of the rift anyway, he wouldn't blow it up. He still would, just not when someone was around. Rumble wanted to spend more time with him, but he needed to open up he's shop, so he said " okay Ziggs, I need to get up."  
"Awwww, but why?" Ziggs said in a sad tone  
"I need to open up my shop."  
"You can take the day off."  
"I need to pay the bills somehow."  
"Oh alright…" Ziggs got up off of Rumble, so he could sit up. Rumble did so and stretched his arms. Rumble got up from the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, he was still wearing the same clothes on since yesterday morning, so he need a change of clothes. He had already taken off his shirt when he saw Ziggs eyeing him down, he seems to be enjoying the view. Rumble was so use to changing his clothes alone in his room, that he forgot to ask Ziggs to leave.  
"uuh , do you mind?"  
"Nope!" Ziggs said with a sly grin on his face.  
"Ziggs!" Rumble had a more serious tone.  
"...but you're hot." Ziggs whined. That caught Rumble off guard a little bit, the blush on his face evidint.  
"Ziggs, please. I would like to get dressed."  
"Oh okaaaaaay" Ziggs got up from and left the room, but not before Ziggs pinched his butt on the way out, which made Rumble jump  
"Heheheh"  
"You jackass."  
"Aw, love you too~" Then Ziggs left the room, leaving Rumble all flustered. After getting dressed, Rumble went into the living room and saw both Saber and Rider. Rider seem to be drinking some beer, there was already a few empty bottle at her feet. "Is that my beer?" Rumble asked  
"And what if it is asshole?" Rider took another drink, she was drunk. Rumble just sighed and said " Fine, whatever, do what you want." Rumble was going to say something else but Saber interrupted him.  
"Performer, there is still the matter of Caster to worry about. Rider may have driven off Caster, but he is still out there with his master, plotting his next move. I suggest we try and find Caster's master."  
Rumble rubbed his neck, remembering that Caster almost choked him to death. It was an all to familiar feeling, after all it would be "his" favorite thing to do to Rumble when they were alone together.  
" I'm pretty sure it's Vence…" that's what Rumble says, but he wasn't sure.  
"WHAT!?" Ziggs shouted from across Rumble's house, Ziggs bolted for the living room, the loud thumps from his running was proof of that, just before Ziggs made it to the living room, there was a loud _**bang**_ and an audible "OW!"  
Ziggs tripped…  
Rumble facepalm his forehead " That goofball…"  
"You're not much better rat" Rider said, Rumble just glared at her, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get any respect from her, hell she doesn't even respect Ziggs and he's her "master". It's completely different with Rumble and Saber, She gives him nothing, but respect and loyalty. She even goes as far to maintain his house and workplace, his home was a lot cleaner now.  
Ziggs finally made it to the living room with everyone else.  
"VENCE!? THAT ASSTARD IS BACK!?" Ziggs was shouting on the top of his lungs, Which Rider throw a bottle at him in response, Ziggs ducked out of the way "shut the hell up!" Rider said  
"Rider! Saber do me a favor and keep all alcohol away from Rider." Rumble asked while making sure Ziggs was okay.  
"Worry not Performer, any alcohol that is brought into this household will be swiftly thrown out." Saber said while taking the last bottle away from Rider, although she did put up a bit of a fight before giving it up.  
"Thank you saber."

"Fucking kill joy." Rumble just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Ziggs "So you were saying Ziggs?" he asked  
"Huh?... OH! Vence! He's back!?" Ziggs said still very excitable.  
"Yeah..." Rumble said. If it were anyone else messing with him, Rumble would just get into tristy and rip them a new one, But Vence… It was like all the hope in the world was drained away.  
"If that is the case, than Performer. How about I go and question that piece of filth" Saber said sword in hand  
"No, Saber that's all right, I-"  
" Come now, my performer~. I am an instrument to be used in a grand orchestra, on top of a grand stage. No need to play me gently~." There Saber goes again, treating this as some kind of Performance. "Now my Performer," Saber than grabbed Rumble and took his left hand into her's, Being in her Yordle form made his easy. Rumble had some objection, as to did Ziggs. Saber pulled Rumble into a dance around the living room.  
"Come Performer, let us make beautiful music for a glorious performance, upon my golden theater. So brilliant, that it makes even the muses green with envy. Indeed, even more renowned than the gods themselves." Saber continued. Saber danced around the living with grace and glory in mind, Rumble however, was embarrassed be on belief, isn't the guy suppose to lead? The little Dance ended with Rumble leaning back and Saber leaning over him.  
"What say you Performer?" Saber whispered his ear. Rumble's whole face was red  
"Saber! What's the big Idea!?"  
Saber let go of Rumble than said "Forgive my Performer. I could not help myself."  
"I gotta admit, watching you all flustered like that is kinda cute~ heheheh, but that's my job! So hands off Saber!" Ziggs said a little annoyed  
"Noted, Now my Performer, shall we engage on this Vence?" Saber asked  
"No... we're not even sure IF Vence is Caster's master. We can't make any rash moves, knowing him, he would probably drag someone innocent into it." Rumble said  
"Welp, might as well put in my two cents." Rider stood up and stretched  
"One of the golden rules of the grail war is "you can't bring any innocents into it." or something like that…" Rider said. Well that's good to hear. At least an Innocent yordle wouldn't get hurt or worse. Than Rumble's door could be heard opening and closing, everyone was a little bit more than confused. Rumble wasn't expecting anyone.  
"Uh, Saber?"  
" Worry not Performer, it is not an enemy."  
"Didn't think a big shot would grace us with their presents." Rider joked  
Was it another Servant? If so, than why aren't Saber and Rider taking action? Who exactly was it? More Questions popped up when the uninvited guest made it into the living room. She looked like a young yordle woman, her outfit looked liked a dress mixed with some armor, she was welding a pole flag, the flag itself was wrapped around the pole.  
"Master of Saber, and master of Rider, forgive the unannounced visit."  
"Uuuuuuuh, Okay? Just who are you anyway lady?" Ziggs asked. Rumble would like to know the answer to that to as well…  
"Apologizes, I am Ruler. I oversee the holy grail war. My name is Jeanne d'Arc"

 **Well here you good^^ Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make this one longer than the others since the others were so short. Again any feedback would be great!**


End file.
